As our society becomes more technologically advanced, our bodies are faced with fewer physical demands. To maintain a healthy lifestyle, our physical bodies require stress in the form of resistance training and cardiovascular training. In the interest of efficiency, products have To been created for the intended purpose of use in the home. This accommodates busy lifestyles in that the user can save travel time to a health club or gym by exercising at home. Since most homes are not made to include a gym, space is of a premium. Therefore, devices that provide a multitude of exercises in a single unit and are able to fold away for storage when not in use are greatly desirable. Spring resistance can be advantageous when used on such a device because weight plates, which are heavy to move and inexpensive to ship can be replaced with this lightweight mode of energy storage. The larger muscles of the body, such as the hip and leg extensors are preferably utilized on such a piece of home exercise equipment. Doing so not only allows strength training of these valuable muscle groups, but at low resistance the repeated movement for a prolonged period of time (over 15 minutes) can provide a very effective form of cardiovascular exercise.